Halloween at the Pier
by Jyuoa
Summary: The group attends a Halloween party on the pier, but Hex and Charmcaster decide to crash the place. A short Halloween fanfic. I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force or anything related.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark Halloween night. Gwen was upstairs, getting ready. "Gwen, there's someone waiting for you downstairs!" Her mom called up.

"I'll be down in a minute." She said. She took a glance in the mirror. When she was sure everything was perfect, she headed downstairs.

"Gwen?"

"Kevin, you look great." Gwen told him.

"Not as great as you." Kevin said. Gwen was wearing a black dress with sleeves and a witch hat. Kevin was wearing a tuxedo.

"What are you supposed to be again?" Gwen asked.

"Um, a vampire?" He pointed out.

"Oh." Gwen checked the clock briefly. "We better get going if we don't want to miss meeting the others at the pier."

At the edge of the pier, there was a girl wearing a pink princess dress and hat. When she saw Gwen and Kevin, she smiled. "Hey, guys. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Wow, you look awesome, Julie." Gwen said.

"Thanks. I worked really hard on this thing." Julie told them.

"Where's Ben?" Kevin asked.

"When I called, he was still getting ready." Julie explained.

"Maybe I could…"

"Just because you're dressed as a witch, it doesn't mean you should try to use your powers." Kevin said.

"Actually, I don't mind." Julie said. "Just don't cast a spell on me." That got all of them laughing.

"Of course not, you're my friend." Gwen said. The three of them walked in. There were tons of people dressed in costumes. There was one person wearing silver armor.

"Great, the last thing we need is a party crasher." Kevin said.

"Kevin, wait!" Julie said. But it was too late. Gwen had taken off, too.

"You're so going down, man!" Kevin knocked the knight over. Gwen's hands were glowing, but Julie got in front of him.

"Stop!"

"Julie, get out of there!" Gwen called.

"Ow!" The knight said, getting up. His helmet fell off. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"Ben?" Gwen and Kevin asked in unison.

"Why are you wearing armor?" Gwen asked.

"It's my costume." Ben told them. "I'm a knight."

"Sorry about before, man." Kevin said. "I thought you were one of those Forever Knights."

"No problem. I could've easily made the same mistake if it were the other way around." Ben pointed out.

"Let's go, my knight in shining armor." Julie said, grabbing his arm.

"Think we should keep an eye on them?" Kevin asked.

"For once, I think they'll be fine." Gwen said. "It's not like this night can be any more of a disaster."

In the shadow of a nearby booth, a young woman looked at them. "I don't know about you, Gwen. But this will be one nightmare you won't forget."


	2. Chapter 2

The group stopped by a few of the booths. Some of them had Halloween-theme games. After a few hours, the group sat on a few benches. "Man, who knew you had such good aim?" Kevin said.

"At least I didn't lose my fangs in the bobbing for apples pool." Ben pointed out.

"True." Gwen said, smiling.

"Well it hurt."

"You look better without them, anyway." Gwen told him.

"It's kind of cool seeing everyone dressed up like this." Julie admitted. "It's always been my favorite part of Halloween."

"I can tell." Ben said. "Did you make that yourself?"

"Sort of." Julie said. "I had some help."

"I don't get why you dressed like a witch." Kevin said.

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen asked. "I looked everywhere for this black dress."

"No, I meant because you kind of already are one with you're powers and all." Kevin explained.

"I get that, I just felt like wearing something different."

"It's better than you dressing up as Lucky Girl, that's for sure." Ben said. Gwen punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Ben!"

"Who's Lucky Girl?" Julie asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Gwen said. "It was kind of a phase, but I'm done with it."

"Speaking of phases, anyone notice something different about the moon?" Ben asked, looking at the sky. The others looked up. The moon was full and the light was reflecting off the water.

"That's weird." Gwen said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"A full moon never occurs twice in one month." Gwen said.

"Actually, there are rare occasions when it does." Julie corrected. "It's called a blue moon."

"Still, something's different. I can just feel it." Gwen said.

"Why don't we head back to the fair?" Kevin said. "You probably need to take you're mind off things."

"Maybe you're right." She said, getting up.

In the shadow of the booths, a familiar woman picked up a small staff. "They call this fake, plastic stuff magic?"

"What are you doing, Charmcaster?" The woman turned around in surprise.

"Uncle Hex!" She said, trying to calm down. "You scared me."

"You know you're duty here. Do not fail me."

"Yes, Uncle." Charmcaster said. "I can't believe that I have to do this while trying to control my anger about…"

"That girl is not you're concern right now."

"Can't we just get this over with without the lecture for once?" Charmcaster asked.

"We're still missing one item. It's hidden in this area somewhere." Hex pointed out.

"I'll look for it." Charmcaster said.

"Remember to stay focused, Charmcaster."

Gwen walked over to a booth that was near them. She didn't look so great. "You okay, Gwen?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I just felt a little dizzy." Gwen told him.

"Maybe you should sit down." Ben told her. Charmcaster watched from the shadows and waited until they left before she stepped onto the pier.

Back by the entrance, Gwen sat down. "I have no idea what came over me."

"This is really strange." Julie said. "I know this is a long shot, but do you think this may have something to do with the blue moon?"

"Why do you ask?" Ben asked.

"Because any kind of light has an effect on magic." Julie explained. "I read it in one of Gwen's books. Moonlight has one of the strongest ones, especially if it's on Halloween."

"So you're saying that she's sick because she's been in it for too long?" Kevin asked.

"No, it's because of…" Gwen began. Screaming was heard on the pier.

"That doesn't sound like the type of scream you hear coming from a haunted house." Ben said.

"Let's go!" The group headed for the pier.

"Julie, wait here. This could get dangerous." Ben told her. Julie nodded.

On the pier, Charmcaster had summoned her rock monsters. "Hopefully this will keep them busy long enough." She took off the opposite direction of the crowd.

"Those rock monsters…" Gwen realized.

"Let's take em down!" Ben said. He hit the first hologram that came up on the Omnitrix.

"Jetray!" Kevin absorbed a metal pole.

"Let's see how tough these guys really are." Jetray struggled to do any kind of damage at first.

"Man, this isn't going to work."

"You're telling me." Kevin said. "And they're probably charmed so that Gwen can't use her powers on them." Gwen was struggling when one came over to her. She almost fell through the pier. Then she had an idea.

"Guys! I need help!" Gwen called to them. The monster got closer to her. Kevin made it to the opposite side. "Now!" They both managed to kick a broken floorboard, and that was enough to collapse part of the pier. "Good timing."

Ben finally managed to take out the other one. He landed and turned back to normal. "So, what now?"

"It looks like we have a bigger problem than we thought." Kevin said.

"You're right." Gwen said. "There's only one person who could've sent those rock creatures-Charmcaster."


	3. Chapter 3

"This doesn't make sense." Ben said as they headed back to the entrance of the pier. "What would Charmcaster be doing here?"

"Well, she is kind of a witch." Kevin pointed out.

"Still, it makes no sense that she's at a Halloween festival."

"Good point." Gwen said. "Although, she could be looking for something around here. Remember when she used to attack before? She was always looking for an item or something."

"She's right." Ben pointed out.

"So we have to find whatever she's looking for before she does." Gwen said.

"But how will you do that with your powers weakened?" Kevin pointed out.

"I think I can handle this."

"There you guys are." Julie rushed over to them. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just had to take care of a few monsters." Kevin said.

"Okay, even though it's Halloween, that's still weird."

"This place is huge. There's no way we can find Charmcaster." Ben pointed out.

"You know, it's strange." Julie said. "In the middle of the chaos, I saw a girl head into the area instead of running away." The others looked at each other.

"What did she look like?" Gwen asked.

"She was dressed like a witch, kind of like you, only her hair was silver."

"That's her alright." Kevin said.

"Thanks, Julie." Ben said. "We'll be back."

"Good luck, guys." Julie said as they headed back into the pier.

At the far end, Charmcaster looked around. There was a small rock sitting on an abandoned table. "There it is." Before she could get to it, a spark of fire forced her to jump back.

"Don't take another step." She turned around. Ben had turned into Swampfire and the others were with him.

"You guys again? I really don't have time for this." Charmcaster said.

"Next time, you should think twice before crashing our Halloween party." Kevin told her.

"Like you're in any position to talk." Charmcaster said. She easily blasted him back.

"Kevin!" Gwen called.

"I'm okay!" All of a sudden, Charmcaster was on the ground.

"Oh, no. This can't be happening now." She said.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Whatever's been effecting me must be effecting her, too." Gwen realized.

"Well, now we have a chance to take her down." Kevin said.

"We can't do that." Gwen protested. "I need to figure out what the connection is."

"Can you figure it out after we find her again?" Ben asked. They looked up. Charmcaster was gone.

At the edge of the pier, or what was left of it, Hex appeared in front of her. "Did you find the moon stone?"

"I have it right here." Charmcaster told him.

"Well done, Charmcaster. You managed to control you're anger this time."

"It wasn't easy when Gwen and her crew took me by surprise."

"You should be able to handle the ritual from here."

"You're leaving?"

"Neither of you are going anywhere." A pink wall was put in front of them. They turned to find the group had found them again.

"What are you doing here?" Charmcaster asked.

"We're here to find out why you needed that stone." Gwen said.

"Look, I don't want to use my powers, but you're not really giving me a choice here." She fired at Ben this time, but he got out of the way. Kevin was easily knocked aside.

However, Gwen managed to get behind her and attacked from behind. "Give it up already." She kicked the stone out of her hand.

"No!" The moon stone went flying into the water. "Great, now what are we supposed to do?"

"What did you need it for, anyway?" Kevin asked.

"You guys are such idiots. Once every hundred years, where I'm from, we need to perform a full moon ritual, but it's useless without the moon stone."

"What happens if you don't?" Gwen asked.

"You've felt it's effects. Shouldn't you know? If it's not done properly, we lose our powers."

"We should go now." Hex told her. "We'll be at risk here if we stay." The two of them disappeared.

"Well, we really blew that one." Kevin said.

"Maybe not." Gwen said. "I read about it in my spellbooks once. It said that it can still work with only one sorceress."

"You think you can handle it?" Ben asked.

"I'm sure I can." Gwen managed to lift the moon stone out of the water with her powers.

"Are you sure about this?" Kevin asked. "I mean, if you do this, they'll still have their powers."

"It effects all magical beings, Kevin. If I don't do this, I'll lose my powers." Gwen explained. A few minutes later, she managed to finish setting up and said the spell.

Some time later, the group was walking home from the pier. "This was the weirdest Halloween ever." Ben said.

"Next time, we are so doing that masquerade ball at my place." Julie agreed.

"As long as it doesn't involve magic, I'm in." Gwen said.

"Whoa, are you feeling okay, Gwen?"

"I'm fine, guys. I just don't want to take the chance of seeing them at another one of our celebrations." Gwen told them.

"Well, you never know what'll happen." Ben said. "After all, it is still Halloween."


End file.
